Conventional systems exist that allow users to view content and information displayed on a screen. Examples of such screens include computer monitors, laptop screens, personal digital assistant (PDA) displays, and cell phone displays. Such display systems may be stationary, or may have various degrees of portability.
In some cases, display systems are used to display information that is intended to be viewed only by a particular person or group of people. To the extent that such displayed information is viewed by unintended parties, due to a location of the device and/or a location of the unintended party, classified or otherwise private information may be distributed to an unintended or otherwise undesirable recipient.